Heavenly Virtues and Deadly Sins
by crazyvampirefan
Summary: This is a collection of little short stories, where a few of the characters represent either a Heavenly Virtue or a Deadly Sin. There will be seven chapters with a sin and its correlating virtue in each chapter.


**Hey guys! Boy have I missed you! Well I've had this story on my computer for a while now and thought it was about time I published it, so here it is. Each chapter will feature one sin and it's correlating virtue. Each one is represented bu a different person. I think that's all I had to say, so here ya go!**

* * *

Pride

Dimitri Belikov saw himself as an average man. He was good looking, had normal hopes and dreams, and simply wanted happiness through being able to provide for his family after his less than unruly upbringing. But if ever asked he never saw himself as prideful.

Until he met her.

She was beautiful to put it simply. She had an exotic look to her features with smoldering eyes, dark long waves for hair, and the tan complexion of a desert princess, but it was more than just her looks.

She was a beauty through and through. He loved her selflessness and dedication, how she would sacrifice herself for Lissa; her determination, how even after missing two years of training she still strove to become the best guardian he had ever seen; and out of it all he loved her compassion the most, the way she couldn't allow others to remain in pain no matter how bad she was feeling at the time. Her strength and will made him proud to thinl of himself as her mentor.

He could clearly remember the night after Natalie's death when they were taking the body way. No one acknowledged her as she sat in the back corner watching with tears in her eyes. She remained silent through the entire process, but when they began to remove Natalie's body she walked up to her friend and whispered something to the dead girl before placing a peck to her forehead and slowly walking out. In that moment his pride swelled at knowing he loved a girl that was as beautiful in spirit as she was.

She was amazing and there was no person he could even begin to love as much, but he'd almost let her get away. Under the falsifications of loving her too much he pushed her away, but truly it was only his pride getting in the way. He had built himself up to a standard that would crumble upon the spread of rumors. The simple thought of a mentor in a relationship with their student was disgraceful. He never admit this to her, but he was fearful of what would become of his reputation and the condescending looks they would be given from all. But in the end he suffered from a much crueler fate than a damaged image, he was the born again dhampir, whom some still thought was a Strigoi, but through it all she was there, fighting for him and loving him.

Through the course of a year his life changed; he went from a highly respected guardian, to a ruthless Strigoi preying on the one he loved the most, until finally he was the simple dhampir some still cringed back from in fear that he would relive his Strigoi days. He carried with him a battered image, but also one of the most beautiful loving souls on this earth who he almost lost to his pride.

Humility

The sting of the needle on his skin didn't hurt much, in fact it tickled on his numbed skin. This was a moment that would surely fade into the crevices of his mind with the rest of his unwanted memories. A large group of onlookers surrounded him giving him looks of pride as he was given the battle star, but he didn't want it. It reminded him far to much of his 'vacation' in Spokane only a short few months prior. Those memories were short and few between, but he remembered one thing clearly, the pale blank face of his dead friend being cradled in Rose's lap as she cried over him surrounded by the bodies of their now dead offenders. The life of the party had worn a lifeless expression just seeming to stare at something the others couldn't conceive.

The round of clapping brought him out of his reverie returning him to the present and his official receiving of the battle star. They were all so proud of him speaking praise of his valiant choice to charge the group of Strigoi and being the only of three to resurface in a defense to protect the princess and Ivashakov. Where many would have simply abandoned hope, he had fought on. He climbed down the stage accepting the claps on the back and praise from well wishers. Once he got past the throng of people he rushed at the door, needing breathing room from the suffocating swells of joy being pushed on him.

He loved being a guardian, it's what he had always worked for, but now that he had it...he didn't really want it anymore. Being a guardian was something to be proud of, it saved lives, but in return he had to give up his own. He had to stand by and watch the people he loves dearly put their lives on the line, just like he was supposed to; because _'They come first'_.

In truth Eddie had thought about running away. Actually it had crossed his minds more times than he dared to admit. When he was given praises for his amazing rescue tactic he felt sick to his stomach knowing that he didn't deserve it. The real reason he had managed to save Lissa and Adrian had been because when he looked at those monster all he could see was Mason's lifeless eyes. He had killed them in hopes of saving others, he had killed them in rage and now he had to humbly accept this mark that proclaimed him a hero... But he didn't feel much like a hero, he felt that he had done exactly what those Stirgoi were doing. Killing simply because he could. Yes it ended up going towards a good cause, but he still felt the guilt.

He hadn't wanted to go to the ceremoy, he felt like it was a reminder of what he had done, and the monster he could be. The only reason he even accepted the acursed mark was because of the tiny blone Moroi no one even noticed (if they even cared) was in his group of rescued. Mia. She had persuaded him to go stating how without him that she surely would've been dead, or turned by now. So for the petite girl that claimed she owed her life to him, Eddison Castile had gone to the ceremony and humbly bared his neck to receive the mark of battle.

* * *

**So, how was it? I'm feeling a bit rusty, but I hope it's still good.**

**Kayla**


End file.
